


We Are Young

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Brothers, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Outdoor Sex, Partner Betrayal, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor gave Loki a scar months ago when they were roughhousing and Thor can’t seem to find the right words to apologize. They’ve been at odds but their friends drag them out for a night of drinking at a bar. As smoke fills the air and alcohol blurs their minds, Thor and Loki set the world on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Young

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [We are young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147374) by [OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles (OneWhoSitsWithTurtles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles), [OneWhoSitsWithTurtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles), [Sheena_Mividaloca666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Mividaloca666/pseuds/Sheena_Mividaloca666)



> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**
> 
> Notes: I was listening to “We Are Young” by Fun while looking at Thor/Loki pictures and this story kind of popped into my head. It’s not strictly a songfic but it’s inspired by the lyrics

Thor downed his drink, grimacing as the liquid burned his throat and stomach. He wished he had never come out tonight. He thought this might be a good opportunity for him to spend some casual time with Loki; he hoped it might brush away some of the tension that hung between Thor and his brother. But it was awkward as ever; worse, really, since both of them were trying hard to act normal for their friends’ sake but just felt tense for their efforts.

 

It was the last night of a week of celebrating in Asgard. Festivals had been filling the streets all day, music and light magic filling the skies all night. Neither Thor nor Loki had gone out celebrating during the week, fearful that the other would go out with friends and opting instead to stay in. By week’s end, their friends had had enough of it and demanded they come out with them for the final night of celebrating.

 

When Thor had seen Loki walking toward him beside Sif, dressed in a dark tunic that clung to his lithe body, Thor’s mouth had gone dry. He had taken two steps back, prepared to bolt and lock himself in his rooms until the sun rose, but the Warriors Three had surrounded him. He had bumped into Volstagg and stumbled, and by that point Hogun and Fandral had gripped his arms to pin him in place.

 

Loki watched him as he approached, looking a little nervous. Sif and Loki stopped in front of them, all of them meeting at the palace entrance before walking down to the city streets. There were many other people milling about, chatting eagerly as they headed to the festivities, but it all fell into the background of Thor’s mind, white noise. Thor gave a rusty smile and Loki returned it. “Hello, Thor.”

 

As though they were distant friends. Not friends. Not brothers. Not lovers.

 

Thor swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded. “Hello, Loki,” he croaked.

 

Their friends either didn’t notice the tension or refused to acknowledge it, because they began chatting excitedly and bustled everyone out onto the street. Their eagerness quickened their pace to their favourite bar, leaving Thor and Loki trailing along behind them side by side. Their shoulders brushed occasionally as they fought to avoid everyone else in the streets, and each time Thor felt Loki’s body against his, smelt his shampoo, Thor felt his heart jolt pathetically.

 

“You look good,” Thor praised shyly, pretending his eyes were on the cobblestone even though he watched Loki out of the corner of his eye.

 

He saw Loki blush with the sunset and rub at his neck, hiding the scar that was half-visible over the collar of his tunic. “Thanks.”

 

Thor took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” How many times had he said these words before? Would they ever be enough?

 

Loki looked up to the sunset instead of looking over to Thor. “I know.”

 

“I really am,” Thor said desperately, leaning a little closer so that their arms from shoulder to elbow to wrist were brushing.

 

Loki didn’t pull away, but his voice was softer, sadder. “I know.”

 

Thor didn’t know what else to say. He didn’t know what he could say to make it better. He had been trying for months to apologize. But apologizing only did so much when skin remained raw, marred. That day was still so vivid in his mind, every detail memorized from his nights without sleep spent agonizing over everything he could have done differently. They had been training; it never should have been anything more. But they had been at odds for weeks and the unease was wearing Thor down, eroding his patience.

 

Their mother had brought a young maiden, Marian, into the palace for magical training and she had shown real potential so she began training alongside Loki occasionally. Thor had watched from afar, seeing her interest in Thor’s brother, noting Loki’s growing distance from Thor. Then late one night Thor was out walking the halls, unable to sleep, and he had stumbled across Loki and Marian kissing, tucked away in a corner.

 

Thor had wanted to intervene but ran away instead, a coward. Betrayal had never before left such a bitter taste in his mouth and Thor was so upset that he retched up his dinner when he got back to his rooms. The next day he looked to find them together, faking courage this time, but he didn’t see either of them. His mother told him at lunch that Marian had been transferred to a mage college for further training, and that was apparently the last of it.

 

When they picked up their weapons to train together days later, Thor felt uncomfortable in his own skin, like he was touching live electricity. He watched his brother for a sign of sadness but Loki had always been skilled at hiding his thoughts from everyone. That just hurt more and it wasn’t long before Thor had Loki pinned to the stone ground, almost deaf to Loki’s cry of shock and pain. But by that point Thor was out of his mind with pain and jealousy and heartbreak, and he wasn’t thinking straight.

 

_You kissed her!_

 

_Wha--?_

 

_You kissed her!_

_Thor!_

_How could you?_

_I didn’t--!_

_I saw you!_ Fingers snagging in black hair and pulling back painfully.

 

 _Thor! Please!_ Tears. Hands trying to push him away. _It hurts!_

_How could you kiss her?_

_I didn’t!_

_You did!_ One hand pulling at the fabric of Loki’s collar, tearing cloth. Revealing a gold chain, the twin of the one around Thor’s own neck. _You don’t deserve to wear my amulet._

_Thor, don’t! Please!_

Reaching blindly for his blade. Bringing it to Loki’s neck, shining metal against pale skin. Sliding it beneath the skin, a sharp cry of pain, red blooming across his vision, the clatter of the amulet falling to the ground. A sob. _Take your amulet back. I never wish to wear your symbol again_. Blade raised to his own neck, just as careless but cut more shallow. Another clatter and more blood falling, mixed with tears.

 

More sobbing. _She kissed me. I sent her away. For you. For us._

 

Vision clearing, self hatred welling up, choking him. Taking in terrified, broken green eyes, red smeared across ashen skin. Trembling, not sure which one of them was shaking harder. _Loki..._ Reaching down and having his hand slapped away. _I’m so sorry. I didn’t..._

_I hate you._

 

Thor deserved it. He had picked up the two amulets, gold chains broken, and pocketed them. He tried to help Loki up but Loki just pushed him away. It was even scarier when Loki stopped crying because he was stone-faced and Thor never felt further from him. The cut from his blade was visible, following the line of his shoulder and part way up his neck, not catching any arteries but deep enough to still be bleeding out. Vision blurred with tears, Thor ran for help. They had both gotten taken care of and the scars would someday fade completely, but not anytime soon. Thor hadn’t seen Loki for days after that, and even when they did start seeing each other again, everything had changed.

 

Walking down the street with Loki now was the closest they had gotten to returning to normal since his mistake. It was the first time they were actually managing a half-decent conversation. It wasn’t like they never saw each other and never had the opportunity to talk. They both lived in the palace and their rooms were only down the hall from one another. But Thor still felt he was on a first date now, asking stupid, impersonal questions like ‘ _how are you?_ ’ and ‘ _what have you been up to?_ ’ and ‘ _lovely weather, don’t you think?_ ’ By the time they reached the bar Thor was desperately shouldering his way toward the barman for his strongest alcohol.

 

It had been a mistake coming out tonight. Nothing would be resolved. Thor had bought Loki a drink, touched the crook of his arm when handing it over, said those words again even though they were growing meaningless. _I’m sorry_. Then he was forced to watch Loki walk away and take the chair furthest from Thor’s at the table their friends had snagged. Now through the smoky air Thor watched some dressed-up nobody chat up Loki. Bought him another drink – not Loki’s favourite – touched his wrist, smiled incessantly.

 

Loki looked uncomfortable but when Thor came over to intervene, Loki leaned closer to the unknown man and laughed softly at whatever he had said. It was a fake laugh – Thor could hear the force behind it – but that almost hurt more since Thor knew Loki well enough to understand his message. _Back off, I don’t need you_.

 

Thor stormed off to down more alcohol than he probably should. He considered taking some smoke into his lungs even though he had stopped years ago at Loki’s request for his health; in the end he chose not to simply because he feared what his imagination might come up with when it was given extra power. He ended up back at the table, toasting the celebrations when his friends insisted, and then he did his best to not wallow in his own self-pity too noticeably.

 

A few people approached Thor but he barely considered it; it had been months since he had shared a bed with Loki, but that didn’t mean he wanted to bring a stranger into bed with him. Despite everything, he remembered the pain he had felt at seeing Marian kiss Loki; he didn’t know if Loki even cared anymore, but Thor would not attempt to cause such pain in return. Eventually people learned enough to pick up on his sulking mood and stopped sidling up to him, leaving Thor alone.

 

Their table was mostly filled by strangers now, their friends off drinking or chatting or dancing. Thor was left seated at one end, watching the same man progressively grow more handsy with Loki. Thor wasn’t sure how many glasses Loki had emptied – wasn’t very sure of how many he himself had finished off – but the world was a haze and he could see the pink in Loki’s cheeks. The stranger could see it too, smile predatory as he wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist and tried to pull him away.

 

Thor wanted to stop it but was still stung by Loki’s rejection the last time he had tried to protect his brother. However, all it took was one quick, panicked glance from green eyes and a little cross of two fingers – a distress signal from their childhood – for Thor to be standing fast enough to send his chair toppling backwards. He rounded the table and shouldered his way between Loki and the stranger, pushing the man forcefully away with two hands against his chest. The stranger came back, angry, but was quickly floored by a fist to the face.

 

Thor was breathing hard, heart racing, assessing the stranger to determine if he would pose any further threat: unlikely. Then his attention zeroed in behind him where he felt Loki lean against his back, breathe in and out deeply, and wrap his arms around Thor’s middle. Desperate for contact, Thor spun to face Loki, catching him when he wavered and stumbled backward. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and held him against his chest and kissed him right there with all the love and passion he needed Loki to recognize.

 

He felt lips press back against his for just a second before Loki pulled away just far enough to breathe in his ear. “Not here.” This returned Thor to his senses enough to realize that even though everyone was too busy partying to notice their embrace yet, it wouldn’t take long for someone to glance their way; a public bar was not the place for the two Asgardian princes to start kissing and tearing at clothing.

 

Thor began pulling Loki toward the exit but felt his brother stumble and waver on his feet, too drunk to find stable footing. Thor wasn’t much better but he was able to focus through his haze with his worrying. He caught Loki and swung him into his arms right before Loki fell, cradling him close. “I’ll carry you home,” he promised, pressing a kiss to Loki’s temple before getting them both out of the bar.

 

He found an empty side street before setting Loki carefully down on his feet, and then he crowded in close for another kiss. Loki turned his face away and Thor pulled away, eyes stinging with unshed tears. “Not right now,” Loki whispered, wrapping arms around Thor’s neck to keep him from running away; Loki really did know Thor too well. “Not like this. I want you when we’ll remember it.”

 

A flash of heat passed through Thor’s body and he pressed closer to Loki, pinning him against a wall with the weight of his body. “I want that too,” he admitted, hungry but ready to wait. Loki didn’t say anything and Thor wasn’t sure what Loki was feeling in that moment. “Do you want to go home?” He would carry Loki all the way there if he asked it.

 

Loki shook his head and opened his eyes, which flashed with colour when the sky was suddenly lit up by magic. Cheers and screams of joy could be heard a short distance away. Loki smiled widely and Thor had to restrain himself from leaning forward for another kiss; he was so happy to see Loki give a true smile again. He could feel his brother’s body thrumming against him, charged from the alcohol and press of their bodies and magic in the air. “Let’s celebrate.”

 

Alcohol still fogged Thor’s mind as well and, combined with his joy from Loki’s closeness again, Thor felt like he had unlimited energy. Loki was the first to lace their fingers together and tug Thor out onto the streets and into the festivities, and Thor gave a shout of happiness and trailed along behind. He wanted to know what had changed in Loki’s mind, why Thor was suddenly forgiven. He had always felt Loki’s desire for him in return; they had always gravitated around one another. But something had been holding Loki back and only now was it gone. Thor wondered if it was time or if he had finally done something right, and he knew that they would probably need to talk about it more. But that was no conversation to be had with alcohol dulling their thoughts and excitement making them impatient.

 

They danced in the court square to lively music and ate every type of dessert available at the stalls lining the streets. Then Loki took Thor’s hand again and led him through some back alleys until they came across a tent full of multicoloured canisters. Thor paused, looking over the boxes of canisters with confusion and curiosity. Loki ran around filling two boxes and shoving one box into Thor’s hand before dragging him out the back. “Should we be doing this?” he slurred, trying to sound serious and fight down his nervous laughter.

 

Green eyes turned back to him, flashing with energy and mischief. “No. But I know what I’m doing.” Loki pulled him outside and then stopped, watching him nervously. “Do you trust me?”

 

Thor took a deep breath. He hadn’t trusted Loki all those months ago, hadn’t given him the benefit of the doubt. He should have. Now it was time to start. “Yes.”

 

With his free hand holding the back of Thor’s neck, Loki pulled him down into a fast, messy kiss. Thor groaned and pressed close for more, nearly dropping his box, but then Loki was pulling away and running into the darkened streets. Thor cursed and ran after him, not wanting to lose sight of his brother.

 

They ended up in a small, deserted park. Everything was dark and quiet, the festivities being held a few streets away. Thor watched Loki kick off his shoes and did the same, feeling the lush grass between his toes. He watched Loki begin setting up the canisters on the grass in a line, and helped when he was beckoned over. He could feel the heat of the alcohol beginning to ebb, but his body was now running on its own thrill and energy.

 

“What are we doing?” Thor whispered when they finished setting up the canisters. He didn’t have to whisper since there was no one else around, but the moment felt private.

 

Loki pushed Thor back and away from the canisters until he was standing on the edge of the grass. They both slipped their shoes back on and Loki smiled. “We’re setting the world on fire.”

 

Loki began moving back toward the canisters but Thor caught his hand, halting him. “ _What_?”

 

He worried that Loki wasn’t as sober as Thor was, but when Loki turned back to look at him, Thor could see comprehension and playfulness in his face. Thor knew Loki was a trickster, but he also knew that he would never intentionally cause harm. “Trust me,” Loki said, and Thor let go of his hand.

 

Loki headed back to the canisters and Thor could see a spark of light in his palm. Then Loki was running the row, lighting each canister, and then running toward Thor. He caught his hand and pulled him away, zigzagging through random streets until Loki paused a few blocks away. “What--?” was all he managed to voice before he heard a string of explosions back in the direction of the park. In the next second the sky was filled with designs of fire and light, and Thor could hear clapping and cheers in the distance.

 

The fire show lasted for a full minute before the sky fell dark again, stars twinkling. Immediately Thor felt Loki pulling on his arm again. “We should get further away; they’ll come looking for whoever set those off.”

 

Thor let himself be led through the maze of streets again, trusting Loki to lead the way. The magic still floating in the air and the cooling breeze fully brushed away the remainder of the alcohol’s haze, but Thor did not miss it. He liked the clarity of this moment, the feel of Loki’s heartbeat in his fingers, the look of his flying hair and grinning face. They ended up hidden on the back veranda of some city building that would not be populated until the next morning once the festivities had calmed down.

 

Before Thor had time to catch his breath, Loki was pushing Thor back up against one of the marble pillars, kissing him greedily. Thor spun them and pressed Loki against the pillar, holding his hips tightly before thrusting forward. He was so desperate to touch and taste skin again, to feel Loki’s body against his own, and Thor made no ceremony of pulling their clothing off. The breeze had been cool when they were running, but they were protected here and the air was still summery warm.

 

Once their clothing was on the floor in a heap, Thor bent his head to kiss carefully along Loki’s scar. “I’m sorry,” he said one final time. “I should have trusted you then.”

 

Loki nodded and tilted his head back to offer better access, hinting for Thor to continue. “I forgive you.”

 

Thor continued to mouth at the scar, tongue running against raised mark, nipping careful marks to the surrounding skin. Then Loki pushed Thor’s mouth away and sealed his mouth over Thor’s much smaller scar and Thor groaned and moulded their bodies together. Their hips danced, their cocks trapped together and their skin already tasting of salt. Their lips met again and they moaned as their hips began to rock more insistently.

 

“I’ve missed you dearly, brother,” Thor confessed when they pulled apart, gasping for air.

 

“I’ve missed you also,” Loki murmured against Thor’s temple.

 

“I got the amulets mended,” Thor told Loki, shy. “Will you wear mine again when we return home?”

 

Loki pulled him into another kiss and nodded against his lips, a happy sort of sob escaping his lips before they were kissing anew, softer and lovingly. It didn’t take long for things to grow heated again though, and when they pulled apart for air a second time, Loki moaned into Thor’s ear. “For now will you reclaim me?”

 

After that their movements were frenzied. Thor spun Loki around so that his hands were braced on the pillar, and Thor fell to his knees. He stretched Loki slowly with tongue and fingers, relishing each moment, each pleasured noise that spilled from Loki’s lips. He continued until long after he knew Loki was ready, long after Loki began cursing him and begging for his cock buried inside him. Thor’s cock dribbled precome on the marble between his legs with eagerness, and Loki’s inner thighs were wet with saliva.

 

Only when he worried he might come right where he was did Thor stand, spinning Loki around for another heated kiss while he stretched the cramps out of his legs. Then he lifted Loki off the ground, loving the way Loki immediately wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist and dug fingers into the skin of Thor’s upper back for balance. Thor held Loki’s ass in his hands, squeezed, and then spread him open while sitting him down.

 

Loki threw his head back and gasped when the head of Thor’s cock pressed in and Thor forced himself to pause. A shudder ran through both of their bodies. Then Loki was whispering _More_ and _Please_ and Thor pushed Loki down until he was fully seated, Thor’s cock spreading him wide and coating him with precome. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki, one arm around his upper back and the other around his lower back to protect him from the cool marble. Then he leaned forward, pinning Loki in place, and began fucking into Loki hard and fast.

 

Thor hoped that no one was passing by in this district of the city on their way home because the noises they were making could not be quelled. Their rhythm was awkward at first, both of them relearning the other’s body after months of distance and inactivity. But then Thor found the right angle to have Loki yelling his name on stuttered breaths and he held Loki tighter against him, burying himself deep again and again. The feel of Loki’s body was addicting and he never wanted to withdraw, but it was worth it for every moan he received when he thrust back in.

 

It had been too long and they couldn’t last, but Thor took comfort in the knowledge that this wouldn’t be their only time. “I’m close,” he warned Loki at one point, kissing marks all over Loki’s skin that he could barely remember making, though seeing each mouth-shaped bruise had Thor slamming his hips forward until Loki rose and fell against the pillar, cradled in Thor’s arms.

 

Loki panted and whined. “Me too. _Please_ , I want your come.”

 

“ _Loki_ ,” Thor groaned, pressing his face against the crook of Loki’s neck. He kissed the scar there again and again as he thrust a few more times before he felt his whole body rock forward with one automatic thrust. He gave a strangled cry and held Loki against him as he rocked his hips forward and up, spilling his seed into his brother’s waiting body. The sensation of Thor’s come filling his body must have been enough for Loki because with one final whisper of Thor’s name, Loki came across their stomachs.

 

They rode out their orgasm together, rutting against one another for a few final waves of pleasure, and then they finally collapsed. Loki slid down the pillar, Thor still pinning him in place but arms too shaky to keep him fully aloft. Once Loki’s feet touched the marble their legs buckled and they ended up cuddling on top of their pile of clothes on the marble. They held one another close and laughed giddily, cried in relief, and kissed with love.

 

It took them a long time to find the motivation to move, and even longer to find stable footing before they were able to stand and redress. Even once their bodies were hidden beneath fabric, their scars hidden and, for the first time, forgotten, Thor could not have enough of Loki’s lips. They kissed against the pillar they had defiled and then stepped down to the back lawn to lie in the soft grass and leave a few more welcome marks across their bodies. They knew they had to head back to the palace at some point, but they were both so content and comfortable that they dozed off in the tall grass.

 

When Thor blinked his eyes open he could see the horizon glowing with a greyish-pink, hinting at the coming dawn. Loki was asleep against his side, Thor’s arm wound around his waist and Loki’s head rising and falling on Thor’s chest. Loki looked so peaceful but Thor knew they both looked a mess, hair mussed and love bites all over their skin. He shook Loki awake tentatively and didn’t fight it when Loki slowly crawled on top of him to kiss him good morning.

 

At some point they stood, hoping no one would notice the imprints their bodies had left in the grass. They were both still a little wobbly from tiredness and relief and sex and their hangover, and Thor offered to carry Loki home. He was still nervous about doing something wrong and losing Loki again, but he knew Loki had meant it the night before when he said ‘ _I forgive you_ ’. Now they had to work on leaving it in the past and growing stronger because of it.

 

“Let’s carry each other home,” Loki suggested with a smile, and they leaned against each other for support for their entire walk home through the city.

**Author's Note:**

> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**


End file.
